


Safe

by starprinces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Nightmares, Vague descriptions of torture, it's super vague tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprinces/pseuds/starprinces
Summary: Matt and Shiro both suffer from terrible nightmares, luckily they're there to comfort each other after particularly bad ones





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini fic/oneshot for my 1000+ followers celebration on tumblr

Hands.

 

Hands touching him. 

 

Hands hurting him.

 

Hands holding tools. 

 

Hurting him, hurting him, hurting him.

 

Dim purple lights.

 

Blurred faces.

 

Hurting him, hurting him, hurting him.

 

Someone speaking. A faint sound. Almost too quiet to make out.

 

“M…t …ke… p”

 

_What? Who was there? What did they want?_

 

The voice spoke again, this time much clearer, their hand grasped his shoulder, hurting him. Hurting him. When would it stop.

 

“Matt! Wake up!”

 

Matt gasped as his eyes flew open. He was in a different room, the lights along the top on the wall shone a dim blue instead of purple. There was someone leaning over him, their hand still on his shoulder. 

 

“Matt,” the person said, the voice was so familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. “Matt, do you know where you are?”

 

_I don’t know_ , he thought, his voice didn’t seem to want to work, _where am I?_

 

When Matt didn’t answer the person, they said, “Matt. It’s me Shiro. You’re in the castle of lions, you’re safe.”

 

_Shiro…_ he felt so numb, like he was floating. _Shiro… the castle of lions… oh yeah!_ He shot up into a sitting position. He was in the castle of lions, he was with Shiro, he was safe. He was reunited with not only his boyfriend, Shiro, but also his sister, Katie and his dad. He wasn’t in a Galra prison anymore, he wasn’t with the slightly questionable rebel group. He was safe.

 

Shiro had removed his hand from Matt’s shoulder, and now had it awkwardly hovering behind his back. “Can I touch?” he asked softly. “I’m sorry about touching you earlier without permission, but you weren’t waking up and I-I was worried. Sorry.”

 

He nodded in response to Shiro’s question before he leaned against Shiro chest. He could hear Shiro heart beat. It was beating fast, not as fast as his own, but it was beginning to slow back to a normal pace. He felt his one boyfriend’s arms wrap around him, but he still felt so far away. So… empty.

 

“Hey,” Shiro whispered after a few quiet seconds during which they both were trying to calm down a little. “Hey, Matt, sweetheart, you’re safe. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s ok.”

 

Matt let out a long sigh, his eyes closing as he continued to listen to Shiro’s voice and heart beat. His breathing slowly began going back to a normal speed, his heart rate to a normal pace. Shiro gently rubbed his human hand up and down Matt’s back, his Galra hand was currently off for the night which was probably a good thing considering what Matt’s nightmare had been about. 

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

He nodded again.

 

“Can you tell me what it was about?”

 

He shook his head, _no._

 

“Can you talk?”

 

Another shake no.

 

“Ok.” After that Shiro stopped asking him questions, but still continued to talk. “I’ll be honest with you, I was only awake because of a nightmare too.” Matt laid a gentle hand on Shiro’s thigh. “I’m okay though, don’t worry. I promise I’m not lying. Scouts honor,” he said as he pulled his hand away from Matt’s back for a moment to hold it up in the boy scout salute. 

 

This made Matt smile, Shiro had never been a boy scout yet still used that phrase and salute all the time.

 

Shiro chuckled, the vibrations that Matt felt in Shiro chest because of it was surprisingly calming. “But let’s stop talking about bad stuff, okay? Let’s talk about good things like what we’re gonna do when we get back to Earth?”

 

Matt nodded, that sounded better than talking about nightmares for sure.

 

“So, when we get back home how about we get an apartment together? And finally make this official. I mean, it’s already official but isn’t moving in with someone a way to make it more… ? I don’t know.” He laughed again. “We can adopt some pets. Maybe a dog? A cat or two? And I know you said that you’ve always wanted a blue tongued skink or a bearded dragon, so we could adopt one or maybe both of those. But that many pets might be a liiiittle unrealistic. We can get a whole bunch of little plants to have around the apartment. For you to take care of, of course. We both know how terrible I am with caring for plants.”

 

Matt laughed quietly. Shiro had tried to take care of a succulent one year back at the Garrison, and even though they don’t need a lot of water he still managed to kill it somehow.

 

“You’re laughing,” Shiro pointed out. “That’s good.” He let out a sigh of relief. “When we get home, we should get new jobs. I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly wanna go back to the Garrison after all this. Although maybe we could get jobs as instructors at the Garrison. Or we could become professors at a college? That could be nice. What do you think?”

 

Matt nodded in agreement. He didn’t really want to go back to his previous job because that had only ended up with him getting sent into space and captured. No way was he risking that again, but he still wanted to continue his studies and continue working as a biologist. Maybe becoming a teacher would be a good way to do that. He wasn’t sure, but it was sort of fun to think of hypothetical futures.

 

“It’s gonna be weird coming back home though because everyone on Earth thinks we’re dead. But nope, surprise- we lived bitch.”

 

They both laughed even though this wasn’t funny at all, but the way Shiro had said it set them both into a fit of laughter. After their laughter died down Matt finally was able to speak, “thank you, Shiro.”

 

Shiro smiled gently before placing a light kiss on Matt’s forehead. “It’s no problem, love. Are you feeling any better?”

 

“A bit,” Matt answered.

 

“Good. That’s good. I’m glad.” He then flopped over onto his side, dragged Matt with him. Matt squeaked in surprise, but then he snuggled against Shiro chest. “Let’s try to get at least a little bit more sleep tonight, okay?” Shiro said as he drew the blankets back over them.

 

“Okay. I love you, Shiro. Thank you again.”

 

“I love you too Matt.” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Now get some sleep.”

 

Somehow they both managed to sleep until Shiro’s alarm went off the next morning with out anymore horrific nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mattholtsbf on tumblr if you wanna come talk about Matt or any other vld character with me!!


End file.
